Transformers vs Gundam!
by vsys-psuedo
Summary: A band of Gundams land on Cybertron and begin to reap the planet of Energon. Overwhemled, the Transformers form a last resistance to iradicate the Gundam threat. *warning* Do not read if you are a Gundam Wing Fan.


Transformers vs. Gundam Wing: The Last Mobile Suit  
The attacks had only begun a few hours ago; hundreds of bombs were dropped onto the planet known as Cybertron, home to a race of robots, known as Transformers, fueled by the power of Energon. An advanced humanoid race piloting large flying mobile combat suits had invaded with only one intent. To assimilate the technology of these robots and strip their home of Energon. A last resistance is formed to battle against the invading "Gundam" Forces.  
  
Two short bursts of magnetic rounds were fired at the fast-moving, looming black figure. Bumblebee grunted as he hefted his weapon and released a salvo of gunfire. Mirage was by his side picking off Mobile suits with his armour-piercing rifle.  
"Prime, there's too many, I can't pick em off!" Mirage grunted. Optimus Prime nodded grimly and then blasted away several mobile dolls with his powerful black rifle.   
" Look out!" Mirage exclaimed. The black blur had suddenly appeared only 5 mteres away from them! It held a long staff, with a glowing menacing curved sickle on its edge. Its eyes glowed menacingly on its skull white face plate.... Then in a sudden violent movement, lashed out!  
Nimbly, Mirage leapt backwards, executed a neat roll and then fired. It stunned the Gundam only momentarily but was gave Prime enough time to deal some devastating blows to the black Gundam. Prime's powerful arms shot out, and gripped the Gundams face with a sickening crunch. With a mighty wrench, he tore the head loose. Prime set the head on the ground, there was no need to take a life here.   
There was a loud explosion above him, and suddenly, thirteen green bolts thundered against his armour. Prime gripped his smoking chest. A Gundam began to descend down towards him, its wings outspread and two large rifles poised. Prime was weak, the green bolts had hit his armour hard enough to crack through the surface of a planet and come out the other side. It would have annihilated a lesser being. He looked around, Mirage and Bumblebee could not save him now, they were both sprawled against the matrix with burn marks allover their armour, his optics flashed with a reluctant anger as the pain burned. The Gundam stood over him.  
Heero grinned. This robo-freak was history! Slowly he aligned his cross hairs. Secretly, he felt a sick pleasure in killing these soulless fiends. Soon, he and his comrades would have access to the greatest treasure trove of cyber technology and power in the entire universe. Imagine, the justice that they could exact, the universal admiration... he sighed. He eased his finger on the trigger, at any moment he would fire... he checked his radar, there was no sign of robo-freaks in his vicinity, he grinned cockily, they were foolish to fight the might of the Gundam Pilots.  
An explosion tore into the gundam. It shook the Gundam to the core. Heero shrieked. His eyes bulged with fear, ahead of him was a giant- what was unmistakeably- gun. Slowly it transformed into a grey Transformer with a cannon mounted on his arm. The Gundam was disabled by the blast. Heero banged the control panel in anger. Damn Quatre! That fool never told me that those robo-freaks could morph! His eyes widened in fear... there were dozens of them!  
  
Megatron looked at the Gundam and laughed. "You fools" He boomed right into the face of the fallen Gundam. "look at you." He slammed his fist against the fancy armour and plates that adorned the Gundam.  
" you think you're so pretty," He scoffed and then shook his head. "Arrogant fool, you will pay the price." He lifted the Gundam up in one powerful arm. He pushed his gun against the Gundam's breast. "Now you DIE!"  
"STOP!" Shouted Prime. Megatron turned around.   
"Don't do it Megatron!"  
Megatron scoffed, his voice full of contempt, "You're a fool Prime, a fool! Why spare these pathetic beings, they are trying to destroy us!"  
"I spared you once Megatron, remember?" Prime said, he winced. " Mega-"  
" Save it Prime," Megatron interjected, " that dishonorable fool picked you off from a safe distance and tried to destroy you. This-" He shook the Gundam vigorously, " IS SCUM!"  
Prime grimaced in pain. He jumped as a weak, but familiar voice said," Prime, he deserves to die" Prime turned his head, it was Mirage. "He was heartless enough to kill Prowl and Hound, they must not die in vain. Everything we hold sacred is under threat, the moment we release him he will attack us again!" Prime was silent. He remembered how Prowl and Hound were killed by the same guns that had almost killed him, he remebered the evil joy radiating from the Gundam...  
Megatron smiled cruelly, "That's the first words that have come out of an Autobot mouth that wasn't complete junk."  
He hefted the Gundam and began to walk away. He looked around at the fallen autobot soldiers. "DECEPTICONS RETREAT!" He shouted and waved his arm. He looked at the Gundam still tightly gripped in one hand.  
His optics glowed red and an evil smile twisted his face, "Oh boy, am I going to have some fun with you...." 


End file.
